


Under the Sobering Stars

by dorkysetters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunk hannigram have a chat under the stars, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters
Summary: “Three years together,” Will turned on his side to face Hannibal, grateful for the blanket he’d found in the back seat of the car.  “and I think this is the first time I’ve seen you drunk.”“I don’t believe I’m drunk now,” Hannibal traced the stars above them with his pointer-finger, outlining different constellations.“Oh, really? Well, thanks for letting me know that sober Hannibal starts sobbing every time I leave his line of sight.”---A ficlet inspired by the prompt "under the influence"





	Under the Sobering Stars

“Three years together,” Will turned on his side to face Hannibal, grateful for the blanket he’d found in the back seat of the car. The three bottles of wine they’d bought grocery shopping sat next to them in the grass, almost forgotten and weighing considerably less than when Hannibal had first picked them up in the store. “and I think this is the first time I’ve seen you drunk.” 

Three bottles of wine to celebrate three years of freedom together, far from Jack Crawford and the FBI. The soft humming of the insects hidden in the trees and the creaking sigh of the swings in the nearby park created a gentle lullaby in the darkness. 

“I don’t believe I’m drunk now,” Hannibal traced the stars above them with his pointer-finger, outlining different constellations. His hair fell over his forehead and his eyes were bright, either reflecting the light from the star. The alcohol had dotted his cheeks with red. He looked younger than Will had ever seen him. 

“Oh, really? Well, thanks for letting me know that sober Hannibal starts sobbing every time I leave his line of sight.” 

Hannibal turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “Was it that hard to miss? Surely our tear-stained pillows could have clued you in.”

“You are so full of shit,” Will laughed. He turned to lay on his back and reached for Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal’s thumb made circles on the back of his hand. Hannibal let the laughter in the air drift away before speaking again, his voice soft. 

“Odysseus was separated from his family for twenty years. While he was gone, he met Orion,” Hannibal pointed lazily at a jumble of stars, “who lives just there. He was in the underworld at that time, of course.”

“Naturally,” Will interrupted. 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, but smiled. “When you leave me, be it for work or to get a picnic blanket from the car, I feel like Odysseus’s wife, waving you off as you leave for Troy, not knowing where your journey will take you or who you will meet there. It is not a feeling I particularly enjoy.”

“Especially when you’re drunk.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Will brought Hannibal’s hand to his lips and kissed it once, twice, three times. One kiss for each year. “Sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny ficlet! Visit me on tumblr @magicktaako for more fluffy hannigram or to request a fic. Have a great day!


End file.
